gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jack Thompson
Licencse didn't he just lose his "lawyer license" recently?--Maverick King 03:11, 26 August 2007 (UTC) No but he can NOT interfere with the selling of GTA Games and Others put out by 2k and their 3rd parites. SPARTAN-208 17:27, 3 September 2007 (UTC) he did he said some preety bad stuff about the GTA series which amounts to intolerence but thay were his views he didnt deserve to die for them Chip2007 :He is entitled to his views and also, he isn't dead. At least not that I've heard. A-Dust 15:52, 29 May 2008 (UTC) no matter who wrong hes opinions are he has a right to them ok gamers may think hes a pain in the but hes views should be tolarated and the mission were you kill him is wrong becuse it says if you dont agree with enyone kill them that what khan and hitler did i want to say i play GTA games and i respect his opinion Chip2007 :Nobody is suggesting he isn't entitled to his views. Nobody has tried to kill him. There is no mission where you kill Jack Thompson. There is a mission where you kill a lawyer in his office, but that is not directly Jack Thompson, even if it is making fun of lawyers in general. He has not been arrested or charged of any crime, nor has he right of free speech been taken away. He was banned from making court cases against Take Two because he was bringing repeated claims that were exaggerated and unfounded (as decided by the court). If he is allowed free speech against the GTA games, then the GTA games are allowed free speech against him. Simple as that - Gboyers talk 01:51, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Why does he hate video games so much? Did someone play video games too much and did they harm him personally? I mean come on. There's gotta be a reason. Jackass2009 04:08, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he hates video games as much as he hates the first amendment of the United States Constitution. You know, the part about freedom of expression and stuff. But in all seriousness, I think he's just looking for attention, and decided to go after the most popular video game franchise of the decade. Just to reply to the previous comment, it's not so much about attention as it is of striking it big off of a lawsuit. Money, my friend. He gets 1/3 of the profit if he wins. He's simply a bloodsucking lawyer, but instead of going after industries for use of asbestos (If you watch any of those cable news channels in America, you know what I'm talking about), he goes after video game companies, failing in the process, and being disbarred. 88FanNASCAR August 31, 2010, 13:30 (UTC) Huh, this article is very professionally written, nice. He is entitled to an opinion. Owen 11:17, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Jack Thompson strikes again Ok, so shortly after the release of GTA 5, now this news is kinda late or you already know about it but hear it out. In September, Jack expressed his hatred of the game with a series emails exchanges between him and GameZone writer Lance Liebl. Here is a link confirming his reappearance after 5 years. Dantanius 19:48, November 11, 2013 (UTC)